1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and a control method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus which obtains a spectroscopic image with respect to light with a predetermined wavelength by causing an imaging element to receive light which has passed through a spectral filter is known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5082648).
The apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5082648 is configured so as to obtain spectroscopic images with respect to a plurality of wavelengths, and performs a preview display of a color image which is obtained by compositing the spectroscopic images.
Here, in an electronic apparatus which performs a spectral analyzing process, for example, there is a case in which a relative position of the electronic apparatus and a target is changed with reference to a color image which is displayed in real time (hereinafter, also referred to as real time image) which is generated using a spectroscopic image, and a portion at which the spectral analyzing process is performed is specified.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 5082648, a configuration for obtaining such a real time image is not disclosed. For example, when a color image which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5082648 is displayed as a real time image, spectroscopic images are obtained using a plurality of wavelengths, and a real time image is generated from these images. That is, when one spectroscopic image is set to one frame, one real time image is displayed in each of a plurality of frames. For this reason, a time difference by the above described plurality of frames occurs between displaying of the first real time image and the subsequent real time image. There has been a concern that it may not be possible to update a real time image with respect to a change in imaging position, when a relative position of the electronic apparatus and the target is changed during that time.